This invention relates broadly and generally to the golf industry, and more particularly to a device for marking a golf ball on the green of a golf course. Marking a golf ball on the green allows the player to put the ball back in the exact spot after it has been picked up for any reason.
When multiple players hit to the green on a hole, the golfers closest to the pin may have to mark the spot where their balls lie. If not, their golf balls may be in a direct line with a player's ball that is farther away and might be hit when that player putts his or her ball; or, the balls closer to the cup may impede other golfers' ability to read their putts. By marking a ball in line with another person's chip or putt, the potential for the ball hindering that person's shot is significantly reduced.
Objects such as small coins or specially designed ball markers are traditionally used to mark the spot where a golf ball previously was on the green. Under the rules of golf, a ball marker is termed a “movable obstruction” and any deflection of the putted golf ball precipitated by the ball marker must be played where the ball winds up.